Physical laws of the universe
by MollieB
Summary: Will McAvoy y Mackenzie McHale acaban de comprometerse, aunque para los dos sigue siendo algo increíble.


**Este es el primer fanfic en español de ''The Newsroom'' que hay por aquí, y me da a mi que también el único. Así que para que mentirnos, no creo que nadie lo lea.**

**Aun así sentía una necesidad insaciable de escribirlo, y aquí está. ¡Ay cuanto shippeo a Mac y a Will!**

* * *

El anillo era tan grande que parecía que pensaba. Desde hacía dos horas lo tenía sujeto con la otra mano por miedo a que se deslizara por su fino dedo y se perdiera.

Se quitó los cascos y volvió a contemplar el enorme anillo. Aquella locura de pedrusco concentraba el que podría ser su futuro. Ya casi lo podía tocar con las yemas de los dedos. Le había dicho que era una ley física del universo, que le pertenecía. Que pasara lo que pasara la querría para el resto de su vida, y ella lo único que quería era creer que todo era verdad. ¡Y qué cojones! Se lo creía.

Miró a la pantalla y vio como Will McAvoy se deshacía con pericia del pinganillo del oído. Había realizado esa acción cientos y cientos de veces a lo largo de los últimos treinta años. Se aflojó la corbata y salió del plató con esa calma que le caracterizaba.

El último técnico salió de la sala de control cuando ella dejó de mirar a la pantalla. Mackenzie McHale nunca se había considerado una mujer con miedo. Todo lo contrario. Había arriesgado su vida para poder cubrir las noticias en algunos de los lugares más inhóspitos de la tierra. Había encajado una bala en el estómago para poder salvar a su joven compañero. Se había enfrentado a millares de peces gordos que se creían alguien importante en el mundo. Y había soportado durante casi un año y medio con la cabeza bien alta cada golpe bajo que le atestaba Will.

Pero ahora, cada herida se cerraba casi sin dejar cicatriz.

Se levantó y salió de la sala. Se esperaba que todos salieran a su encuentro rápidamente para felicitarle otra vez por su compromiso, pero para su sorpresa, la redacción estaba vacía. Extrañada se dirigió al despacho de Will, que encontró desolado. Siguió haciendo el reconocimiento por la planta esperando encontrar a alguien, pero lo único que oía era su propia respiración.

Resignada, cogió su bolso y sacó el móvil para llamar a Will, cuando unos pasos resonaron en la entrada seguidos de él mismo entrando en la redacción.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote casi un cuarto de hora – Replicó ella exasperada.

- Les he echado. A todos. No queda nadie. Solos tú y yo – Dijo él con su tono pausado de presentador televisivo.

Mackenzie quiso contestar, pero antes de poder articular una sola palabra, él corrió a su encuentro agarrándola por los hombros y atrapando con sus labios los de la productora como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Como si solo le quedara un minuto de vida y ese beso fuera su última acción.

Se separaron exhaustos. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin probarse el uno al otro que parecía que una eternidad hubiera pasado. Volvieron a besarse y el universo se paró. Eran infinitos. No había barreras ni prejuicios con los chocar. Eran tan solo dos almas que se habían reconciliado.

- Te quiero – Susurró Makenzie en la oreja de Will mientras se separaban.

Él la miró a los ojos. Sabía que lo decía de verdad. Sabía que le quería. Y sabía que durante aquel año y medio en el que lo único que había hecho era ponerle la zancadilla le seguía queriendo. Y por eso había sido tan difícil. Dicen que el orgullo nunca debe ser lo primero, pero Will McAvoy era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Se había comportado como un idiota. Y la cosa era así. No es que Mac tuviera las manos limpias, pero él mismo admitía que todo ella no merecía todo aquello.

Ella sonrió y en ese momento todos los errores se borraron de golpe. Su vida era un nuevo libro en blanco y esta vez las líneas no saldrían torcidas.

Will la besó fugazmente de nuevo y se dirigió a su oficina, regresando al momento con una chaqueta.

- Vámonos – Exclamó él mientras cogía su mano

- ¿Al bar? Seguro que está allí todos esperando –

- No, Mac, creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo –

Ella se sonrojó y salieron de la redacción como dos amantes que se beben las miradas.

Tenían una larga noche por delante.


End file.
